


Done the research

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider W (Double), Tokusatsu
Genre: BL, Gay Sex, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Shoutarou is tired and wants to rest but Philip has been doing some research and has other things in mind.





	Done the research

Kamen Rider W

Shoutarou x Philip

Rated Explicit

               

                It had been a long day at the Narumi Detective agency. A group of high schoolers were able to get a hold of the Gaia memory and were causing trouble around the city. The team stumbled into the agency exhausted.

                “Arhhh that was such a pain the ass,” Akiko said collapsing on one of the red leather chairs.

                “This is why I hate teenagers,” Shoutarou said making to the bed in the corner of the room before also collapsing. Philip came out of the back room.

                “Don’t get comfortable. We should go home,” Teriu told his wife.

                “Too tired. Carry me,” she pouted throwing her hands up at him. He shook his head and pulled her up to her feet.

                “Bye bye Philip, Shoutarou,” she waved at the two partners before being escorted out by her husband. Philip gazed over at his partner who had already fallen asleep.

                Shoutarou was having a great dream. He dreamt that a dark haired beauty. Was slowly undressing him. She had already on did his shirt and left a kiss every time she undid a button. Next was his pants. The half-boiled detective suddenly snapped awake realizing that the sensations he was feeling was reality and not a dream. He opened his eyes to find Phillip naked from the waist up and was undoing his belt.

                “What the?!” he exclaimed.

                “Oh hey, Shoutarou,” the younger man just smiled at him and pulled the belt free. Shoutarou pulled his hands away from the waistband of his pants.

                “Phillip, what are you doing?”

                “Trying to have sex with you,” he answered matter of factly.

                “Huh?!!” Seeing that Shoutatou needed an explanation for his actions he elaborated.

                “Yesterday we saw that couple at the park and they were getting really into kissing, Well I ended up researching different types of kissing and then research on kissing led to research on sex. To understand sex one should do it.”

                “Ahhh,”Shoutatou sighed. “Listen Philip I’m really flattered that you would want to include me in your research but you should do this with someone you love.”

                “I know. That’s why I want to have sex with you,” his sudden confession made the older one blush. “I’ve done research on romantic love too. From what I can tell love is when that person smiles you smile, when their heart aches yours does do, when they walk in the room your heart beats a little faster at the sight of them. Also you want to stay by their side forever. Don’t tell me that isn’t how we feel about each other.”

                “Phillip,”

                “Oh and another thing when you love someone you also want to kiss them,” he said before leaning in and kissing his partner on the lips. There were a thousand thoughts were going through Shoutarou’s head as soon as their lips touched but he instinctively kissed him back. It felt right somehow but he was still scared. What if this would ruin their partnership? He had lost Philip not too long ago and didn’t want to ever lose him again but at the same time he thought to himself what if he had also been feeling the same for a while. He made a decision and flipped them over so now he was the straddling Phillip. He had broken the kiss when they switched positions and he stared down at his partner.

                “Alright if we are going to do this I’m going to be on top” he said ridding himself of his shirt.

                “But I’ve done the research,” Philip squirmed and pouted.

                “Yeah but you are way too cute to be on top. Unless you want to ride me,” he said with an evil grin before kissing him once again. He pressed their bodies together and Phillip wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him even closer. Shoutarou in response grinded his hips down which caused them both to moan.

                They broke from the kiss for some much needed air. Shoutarou then didn’t return to Philip’s lips but started kissing his neck and torso. He left red marks dotted across his skin. Phillip’s hand had moved from around his waist up to his partner’s hair. His grip wasn’t painful but a reminder of he was there. Shoutarou paused before he got to the waist of his partner’s pants. He pulled back to admire his work. He also noticed that although Philip wore loose pants they did nothing to hide his erection. He looked at him in the eyes before he continued even though he knew the answer. The younger responded by bucking his hips up. Shoutarou smiled and quickly pulled off his partner’s pants and underwear all at once leaving the younger boy naked beneath him. At the sight of his partner’s erection his own pants started feeling ungodly tight. He quickly removed them and then took both of their harden cocks in his and started pumping together. Philip moaned and arched his back. Shoutarou leaned down to kiss him again.

                “Now, Aibou you said you did your research. Did you remember condoms and lube,” he said still stroking them.

                “Of course,” Philip reached over and grabbed the two items off the floor. Shoutarou just smirked as he took them from him. He leaned back on his heels as he opened the bottle of lube and put a generous amount on his fingers. Philip without being told to bent his knees and pressed his feet against the bed lifting up his hips and giving his partner more access. Slowly he pressed one finger inside and then another. The whole time Philip was uncharacteristically quiet but Shoutarou was able to read his face and could tell that there was a million of things going through his brain. When he added a third finger the younger one moaned and arched his back. The detective made sure that he was nice and stretched out so he wouldn’t hurt his partner. Phillip whined as Shoutarou removed his fingers. He watched as Shoutarou opened the condom and put it on.

                “Are you ready, aibou?” he asked getting in position just outside of his hole.

                “I’ve been ready,” was all that he said before Shoutarou pushed inside of him. The both let out a low moan as he filled him to the hilt. He paused before pulling out and then pushing back in. “You, you know that if you aim at a certain angle you will ahhhh” he practically screamed out the last part. The older man smirked as he hit Phillip’ prostrate again.

                “You aren’t the only one that has done some research,” he told him breathlessly. He continued to thrust in and out of his young partner each time eliciting a moan from him. Phillip’s legs were now wrapped around his waist bringing him closer ever time. His hands gripped the sheets and his back arched. He could feel his orgasm building with each thrust.

                It didn’t take too much longer for him to cum, spilling his seed between them. Shoutarou came a few thrust later. As he came he practically growled out Philip’s name. He paused for a moment before pulling out of him. He grabbed some tissues that were on the desk and cleaned the both of them up. The not bothering to get dressed again he climbed back on to the bed.

                “Shoutarou, you exceeded my expectations for intercourse,” Philip proudly told him. Shoutarou smiled at him and patted his head as he pulled up the covers around them. “But that said I would like to try it with our positions reversed.”

                “Okay, aibou, later. I’m tired,” He said yawing and snuggling against him. Phillip just nodded and watched his partner drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed this fic. So fun fact I had written this like 7 years ago in a random notebook of mine that I had forgotten about until I found it again a couple days ago.


End file.
